Vampires Don't Model Like Humans Do
by Translucent blood
Summary: Edward is a stunningly gorgeous male model and... newspaper boy? This only attracts the college student, Bella, who is the new girl at Forks. But when her classes go wrong, and strange things begin to occur, it pulls Edward and Bella apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school for me, which meant there was no chance to escape. No time, no way. Maybe if I hadn't had come here in the first place, I wouldn't have to dread school so much. I missed home, and that's what was holding me back. Home.

This was not home. Forks, Washington was small and chilly, and that was the exact opposite of where I came from. Arizona. I had lived happily there, in till recently, when my mom's new husband had gotten kicked off the Baseball Team he played for. They decided to move to some far off place and find him a new team. I was not ready to move into an environment that was totally new. That's why I came here. Charlie lived here.

Ever since my mom and Charlie had separated, I visited Charlie during the summer, usually fishing and taking nature hikes with him—even though those weren't my favorite things to do. I hated it, even back then. I can see why.

As I wiggled free from my snake-like covers, I glanced out the window, and to the rising sun. Perhaps it would be warm today.

Tugging on my pants, my mind went crazy on the idea of college. Almost all of the inhabitance of Forks had grown up together. ("New comers were welcomed with open arms" is how Charlie had put it.)

I rolled my eyes at that. As if.

Charlie was getting ready to leave as I trudged down stairs, new boots in hand and stomach rumbling.

"Hey Bells, need a ride?"

I tossed him a look that hid my disgust. "Uh, no thanks, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." I liked my excuse. Not only did it make total sense, but it was enough to Chief Swan.

"Oh, well, have a good day, kiddo. Hope you enjoy college classes," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, Thanks dad."

With that, he fixed his belt and trotted out to this police cruiser. I was finally alone to devour my pop-tarts in peace.

Right as I was taking my strawberry pop-tarts out of the toaster, the door bell rang. I groaned as I dropped them on a plate and went for the door. Perfect timing.

I undid the lock that Charlie insisted stayed in place for most of the day, and swung open the door, letting the morning chill wash over me. But even that didn't stop me from dropping my jaw in surprise.

Standing before me was the single most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on.

He was dressed in a snug brown sweater that went nicely with his topaz eyes. His lashes were long, but far from girly. Ruffled bronze hair covered most of his forehead, and was even sticking up in some places. His skin looked smooth, but pale like fresh snow. In fact, if I had been a snow-lady, I would have melted at the sight of him. He was God like.

"Hey, I'm Edward—your paperboy. I heard that you were new, Is—"

I corrected him before he could make the mistake.

"Bella. Just Bella. And thanks a lot for introducing yourself… Edward." His name tingled on my tongue as he flashed an award-winning smile.

"No problem, Bella," his velvet voice cooed back. "The pleasure is all mine. You can call me Eddie, if you want. It seems like all girls do now-a-days."

I shook my head slightly, then blinked in confusion as he handed me the newspaper. I snapped back into reality, taking it with a half smile.

"Thanks," I said sweetly as I watched him head back to his bike.

Edward smiled once more, then hastily rode off to the next block. He was probably late for delivering.

Only than did I check my own watch. I still had five minutes to scarf down my cold pop-tarts before heading out.

I sat at the table and pondered while I munched on my meal. Edward was still a mere paperboy? At his age? He had to be at least 18 years old, which was exceptionally great news for me. He was only a year younger—at the most. Not too bad, not too bad at all.

I washed my plate and shoved on my boots. Maybe I was wrong. Today could be rather enjoyable, considering the sunshine and the happy new… person… I had just met.

I drove to school much more confident than I had ever been. Finding the place wasn't hard, taking in the fact that Forks was small in size and population.

I parked in a place I knew I would be able to find my monster of a truck. Even if it was the oldest and ugliest one in the lot, I still loved the thing. I'm glad I had gotten it cheap.

A couple minutes early, I stepped into a small room in which my first lesson would begin. It looked no different than a middle school art room; but this place wasn't built to impress. Only to teach, unlike half the other popular or intimidating colleges. These were built for both showing off, and to teach.

I assumed the chairs set up by the easels were, of course, for us students. I organized my art supplies and sat, patiently waiting for anything.

Well, almost anything.

Another student waltzed in, carrying their supplies gently and carefully. She was also small and bouncy, almost like she had ADHD, but it didn't match her appearance. She had jet black hair that was cut with a razor, no doubt—pixie style. She wore expensive designer gothic clothes that clung to her body.

Her red lips stretched into a nice smile as she set up near me, her boots thudding against the tile floor.

"You're Miss. Swan, the new girl here in Forks, am I correct?" the pixie girl asked politely as she eyed me (not in the creepy, "OH MY GOD, STALKER!" way, either.)

"Yeah, call me Bella."

"Call me Alice," she squealed back in delight. Call it a hunch, but Alice didn't seem like she got to make friend everyday—and it looks like she rather enjoyed it.

I smiled hopefully, trying to give her a sign that I didn't think she was creepy, or that I held anything she had already done against her. "Okay, Alice. So, is this your first season of art school?"

She seemed to take a second to run the question over in her mind. I didn't even want to think why, considering the fact that it was a simple yes or no question.

"You could say so, yes. I've actually been traveling to different colleges and working my way up to a masters' degree in art. I'm really excited. This is my last year!"

Just as Alice finished, more students filed into the classroom, taking their seats and glancing towards me like I wasn't expected. Which was not true given the talk with Alice. My mind suddenly flashed back to Edward earlier. Same with him. He knew who I was, and even knew my real full name. Good thing I had corrected him just in time.

The teacher strode in, hair in perfect ringlet curls that hung an inch below her shoulders. She looked no older than 25, and was in perfect shape. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy—which made her smile even more friendly. She set her things down on the desk in the far corner, never taking her eyes off the students.

"How was everyone's summer?" she asked. Probably she knew half the people attending her class from previous years or because of the—once again—small size of Forks.

"Good, Mrs. Cullen," everyone chimed back.

"How grand! Now, let us get started. This month is a very important month in this class. It's Anatomical month! That means, human figure drawing. We have a model coming in shortly to pose for us. Be ready in five."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Actual models? There was no way we'd be able to sketch someone's body without seeing them naked… Oh, God.

I swallowed hard, trying to calm myself. Maybe it would be a girl today. Perhaps it would be a girl everyday—although that was way too much to wish for. Alice must have seen my embarrassment and nervousness, because she got a worried expression on her face.

"Bella, you alright? You look a bit green," she stated softly, nudging me gently. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom."

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, I am." Actually, I was not alright. I had never seen a nude boy besides Mike at my old school, and he only used me for sloppy seconds. I wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. I was afraid of my reaction to a different naked boy. What if I blush, or, you know… Like it?

I shook myself from my silly thoughts and tried to prepare myself for the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, Bella. First timers always make it out virgins," she joked and gave me a witty smile.

I nodded. I think that's the only thing I could still do.

The door creaked open and time seemed to dramatically slow down. I gulped and conjured up all my remaining courage. I had to be brave. If I wanted to get a good grade in this class, I had to draw someone without a single article of clothing. I had to, my degree depended on it.

I peeked out of my brown bangs, trying to act casual as I held my breath.

My eyes went wide with horror—or was it just utter surprise?

"Edward?" I breathed out best I could. Even at a whisper, he could hear me clearly. His head snapped in my direction as he searched through his memory. (That only took a fraction of a second.)

"Oh, God… Bella? You're in this class? I thought—I mean, I had no idea! I—"

Mrs. Cullen cut him off quickly. "Edward, son, what seems to be the matter? You're modeling today, are you not?"

I stared down at my feet as my cheeks burned red and hot. How was I going to make it through this torture?

"Yes, Esme, I am," his velvet voice sounded like he was a shy little boy, meeting his kindergarten teacher for the first time. But he wasn't built like a kindergarten boy, that's for sure.

He peeled of his shirt and chucked it to the corner of the room, his pale chest almost shinning in the light. I must say, I have never seen anyone so well built—so, excuse the word, sexy. I had never even thought a male could be so…

There aren't words for it. But I knew I wanted him. (Not in just the sexual way, but that would be good, too.)

I blushed and stared at my blank canvas as he dropped his pants and posed. I couldn't bear to look… But I did anyways.

I could see the embarrassment glued to his face as his body modeled for us, showing us perfection in the flesh—literally. I had to breathe through my mouth to keep myself from running from the room, or worse, possibly running to him and tackling him to the floor. I had a job to do here, and no male model should ever distract me.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought my cheeks were permanently stained cherry red. My mind was still cloudy, and I was about as confused as ever.

So, it is my understanding that Edward was not only a paperboy, but a male model for figure drawing lessons? The information was almost too much for me to swallow. Questions buzzed through my head at full speed, wanting to know more about him. But there was no way he would ever talk to me after that awkward reunion.

I had planned on confronting him as soon as class had ended, but he booked it half undressed. My only explanation for his actions were that he was embarrassed by his nude… ness in front of the new girl. Perfect.

I pressed my fingertips to my temples, trying desperately to clear my thoughts. Unfortunately, images of Edward's nicely cut body were still strong. Him stripping off his clothes… Him posing virtually still and waiting…

"Bella!" a voice sliced through my thoughts, causing me to jump. I hadn't been expecting company in the café across the road, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Alice strolled over to me, pulling out the chair directly across the table; eyes shinning. How could she always be so cheerful?

"Some lessons today, huh?" Alice raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You and Eddie seem to have a thing, or what? The guy seemed pretty shy to let his horse outta the—"

"Whoa, hold it," I said sternly, wanting nothing more than to imprint it on her brain. "I barely know him. He's my paperboy—nothing more."

She seemed almost disappointed. "No cool secret romance? How sad. Eddie's been looking for a mate for some time now, and you're just his type."

First of all, I had no idea what type I was, so that data helped me none. Second, it freaked me out when she used the word "mate" instead of something normal like, "girlfriend" or even "lover." Anything but "mate." I decided playing with the ends of my hair was the wisest thing to do while I dropped the bam.

"So, who was his last chick?" I tried to make it sound like a casual question, but Alice was way smarter than how she looked.

"You want to know about Victoria?"

I nodded and leaned in a little closer. I was curious, and didn't want to miss a word.

"Around a year ago, Eddie-boy fell for this redhead. Personally, I thought she looked too much like Jasper, my orange cat, but whatever," her voice was barely above a whisper now. "Anyways, he fell for her fast and hard. He was a good boyfriend, and always made her happy. Little did he know that he was being cruelly used. Edward may be an extreme hottie—duh—but Victoria didn't want him for some odd reason. Instead, she set her eyes on his best pal—James." Alice's eyes scanned the café, checking to make sure no one was in earshot of his.

"On their six month anniversary, she said she was at her grandfather, Laurent's, house. That way, she could easily get away with—"she paused and locked eyes with me. "Cheating."

I already knew the rest from there, but I was yearning for more details. It was like Alice was reading me and exciting story. I had to know exactly what happened and why.

"How'd Edward find out?" I urged, growing more interested as she waited to continue.

"Poor boy decided to surprise her, and show up at his house with roses. Of course, Vicky wasn't there. When Eddie asked where she really was, Laurent gave him directions to the party being held at James' house. Eddie was confused and worried, and drove over to see his best friend slobbering all over his girl." Alice shook her head slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. I knew I was probably leaking too, but I didn't care. All I cared about, was Edward.

"After that," she continued, sorrow evident in her voice. "Victoria never came to school again. Eddie looked like Hell and back half the time, and threw himself into his studies in till he got accepted in a high up University. Now he works odd jobs to help pay."

I gasped lightly, all the pieces coming together—slowly, but evenly. That's why he was a paperboy. He needed it to go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

"THIS, is your car?" Alice asked, looking utterly disgusted as she examined my beast. I personally loved the old monster to death, but others wouldn't even sit inside it—at least not Alice.

"Yep, he's a thing of beauty."

"Not really…" she said plainly, circling my truck carefully. "Plus, aren't most cars referred to as girls?" Just then, she placed her pale hand gently on the mirror, causing it to go tumbling off. We both stared at the shattered glass and rusted metal. I was tempted to scream "MY BABY," but I knew that would creep her out. "It needs some serious repairing."

Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Like I needed to know that.

I sighed lightly and scooped up the pieces of my truck. "Yeah, I know. I need to get a part time job to pay for my college classes anyways."

Alice shrieked in delight. "Oh! That means we can job-hunt for you! How fun," she said sweetly and clapped her hands together. "When shall we set off?"

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows rose. "My father is part of the Police Force. He'll kill me if I drive around without a driver-side mirror. We can't today. I have to get to an auto shop and fix it before I even think about looking around today. Besides," I gestured towards my casual clothes and messy hair. "No way am I ready for interviews."

Alice just smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella. When interview time comes, you can raid my closet. I have tons of clothes—and not all of it is gothic. You're probably the same size as me, too." Alice gave me a happy smile and a half measured look.

"Alice, I don't know if you'd want me to borrow anything of yours."

And that was true. I was a sloppy, clumsy and awkward person for the most part. No way could I pull off the totally sophisticated look. She didn't seem fazed.

"Oh, whatever. I assume that's a yes?"

I bit my lip and blushed lightly. "I'm really clumsy Alice…"

"Good, it's a done deal then!"

I couldn't help but grin back at her. She was so bright and bouncy, like a cool sister I never had. Alice had not only earned my full respect, but my friendship as well. Usually, it took me a while to adjust and make friends. It was always hard to keep them. So, in a way, I was turning over a new leaf—even if there weren't so much leaves in Forks. But there was pin needles, lots of them.

I thanked her and threw open the door to my rusty car. I could see her face, which held a confused expression. Almost like she was thinking of reasons why the car was still intact. To be honest, I didn't know why myself.

"Tomorrow," I promised as I climbed in and shut the door behind me. Today I had tons to do, and I wasn't sure if Charlie wanted dinner homemade tonight or not.

From out of the windshield, I could see her nod her head slightly before backing out of my path. Obviously, she thought the truck was going to run her over. I decided to not take it as an insult to my driving skills, but to blame the car's appearance. It was pretty scary looking.

Within a few seconds, the beast roared to life and lurched slightly as I put it in gear. I waved one last time to Alice before turning all my attention to the road. And a few seconds was all it took.

I gasped in shock as a van came zooming towards me, head on. I couldn't scream—in fact, I was so frightened, I don't like a scream would have made it's way into my throat anyway. My hands clutched the steering wheel as I swerved off to the left, trying to dodge the insane driver. Of course, I began to spin uncontrollably, just like in the movies. The van hit the side of my truck with such force, that it sent me jolting and almost ripping the seat belt out with me.

To sum it up, my truck was in a messy heap on the side of the road, only a few feet from the entrance of the parking lot. I was curled into a ball and smashed against the passenger window. I could see red everywhere, and for a moment, I did believe that I went blind (only everything was red instead of black.)

Suddenly, sleepiness drifted towards me, demanding that I let the sandman send me to bed. I fought to stay awake, my eyelids fluttering wildly. It would be so easy… To let go. To let sleep overcome me.

Then a voice shattered my thoughts like the glass cutting my flesh.

"Bella? Oh, Bella it'll be okay. You'll be okay. Can you hear me? Open your eyes Bella… Bella!"

Edward… Darkness.

EPOV (Edward's point of view)

"Bella!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, wanting nothing more then for her to be safe. I should have known it would be useless. There was a rather large cut on her head, and she had some serious bruises.

I pulled her out of the thing that was once her car, and lifted her into my arms. I had imagined holding her, but not like this. Not with her wounded that stained everything with her blood.

Blood didn't make me sick like most, but it was a disturbing sight. I wondered how long it would take me to wash this memory away—permanently from my mind.

Forever?

"Eddie, is Bella okay? I called an ambulance," Alice screamed over the quickly gathering crowd. "Holy Crow!"

I knew she saw the blood.

"No time," I said in a whisper. If Bella was somehow awake and could hear us, she needed to hear a softer, quieter voice; perhaps someone to calm her.

I laid Bella down so that her precious head was lying across my lap, blood getting on my pants as well. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around the gash that oozed right above her ear. As I tried to stop the bleeding, Alice put on her meanest face and told everyone to back up and not make a scene. But as the sirens pierced the afternoon, the crowd only became more curious.

I gazed down at the girl in my arms. Whoever had done this to her was going to pay. I would see to it that they got serious jail time—that is, if I didn't murder them first. Such an innocent, caring and kind girl… She didn't deserve to get hurt, especially since she was new.

I brushed my fingers along her cold cheek. Soon, it would be too late.

At that exact moment, I could hear the ambulance stop behind me. I almost felt like crying, for some odd reason. How could I trust these idiot people to take care of her? My father worked at the hospital, but he wasn't there now and wouldn't be for another day or so.

I grinded my teeth together as they lifted Bella from me and onto a stretcher. I turned and watched her get taken away from me.

Alice came to my side as the group diminished.

"Did you see who was in the van?" I growled, my anger finally bursting through.

Alice shook her head slowly and pointed with her long black nails. "They drove off as soon as they hit ol' beasty here. Poor Bella… You know, if it weren't for you, she might not have came out of there."

I glared at Alice, even when I didn't mean to. "I need a ride to the Hospital. Now!"

She could recognize my urgency, and lead me to her yellow porsh. I smirked, getting in the driver's seat. Alice drove fast, but I drove even faster.

"Just like old times," she claimed as she clicked her seat belt closed around her.

"Just like old times," I responded and stepped on the gas.

BPOV (Bella's point of view)

White. That's all I could see as I struggled to open my eyes. My mind was blank for the most part, and I was growing restless—surrounded by perfect white. I couldn't feel my body moving, but I knew it was. Slightly and slowly, but it was, none the less. And that's what mattered the most. I was in tact, and I could move my body.

"Bella?" whispered a recognizable voice.

With an explosion of color and shapes, I could place exactly where I was. A hospital. Surprising, isn't it?

"Bella, can you hear me? You don't have to talk, just blink once for yes, and twice for no. Okay?" Her words jumbled together, but for the most part, I understood her. She wanted to ask some serious questions about the crash, and, no doubt, if I had seen who was behind the wheel.

"Alice…" a male voice sang out, making me avert my gaze to his. Edward…

"Enough. We will not be the ones to interrogate her. I want to know who did this just as much as anyone else, but that isn't going to happen. She shouldn't be pressured to remember." For a moment, his eyes where on Alice, but then they locked back on me, searching my face for some kind of emotion. I didn't feel my lips, so I didn't know if I was smiling or not. But they both seemed pleased.

Alice sighed lightly and stood from her spot on the bed. "I'm starving like Marvin. I'll be buying myself some food. Should I bring some back?"

Edward just shook his head and shoed her off his hand, his eyes never leaving me.

The loud shutting of the door make me cringe. Pain was creeping back into my cells, pulsing in my veins. The marks all over my body expressed themselves with throbbing misery. I bit my lip to hold in a yelp. I had no reason to act like a helpless child. I had to stay strong, especially around Edward.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you awake. I thought you'd never snap out of it…." His eyes grew dark with concern and another emotion I couldn't quite read. I wanted to reach out and touch his cheek—to calm him and tell him that everything was alright.

Of course, this is only what I wanted, not what I did. With more-than-a-little sores and cuts on my body, and the fact that we had just met, it would be out of line. Then again, I barely walk in the lines I'm so clumsy.

"Anyways, you've been asleep for almost 24 hours. I brought you flowers, but forgot to put them in water, so they look a little limp," he explained as I got lost in his eyes. He had to be God in human form. He was thoughtful and very sweet.

I managed to move my mouth to form words, then a sentence. "Have you been here the whole time?"

A stunned look light up on his face, then faded to a friendly smile. "Yes, actually, I have. Alice has too. Your dad, Charlie, is at work to get the person who hit you. He was very worried, I have to say."

"Just like Charlie… a bit over protective…" I mumbled, my voice hoarse as ever.

Edward seemed to burn with anger. "He's your father, Bella. He's doing what fathers do! He had every right in the world to be concerned about you," he said, changing his tone in the middle to a much nicer one. This time his cheeks were red with embarrassment. "We were all worried sick, Bella…even me."

"Thank you Edward."

He nodded and smiled happily (or as happy as you can get when sitting in a hospital room with a horrid looking lady.)

I looked around the room, letting my eyes dart over everything in the plain white room. I spotted the thoughtful flowers, a book and a purse. Must have been Alice's.

My stomach churned as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall opposite of me. I had stitched that were slightly visible under my hair/behind my ear, a bruise on my cheek and a slang for my arm.

I looked terrible.

Edward must have seen my expression change, because he sprung up and sat carefully on the bed next to me. His hand was soft as it touched my skin, grazing my cheek and chin.

"Bella, don't worry… You're still beaut—in pretty good shape. It'll take some time for everything to heal. No big rush," he promised me, standing and edging towards to door. "I'll get the nurse to bring you some proper food."

Right before he left, I conjured up enough courage to call out his name. "Wait! You'll come back, right?"

He gawked at me in confusion before nodding reassuringly. "Sure Bella, whatever you want. I'll stay as long as you want me."

I smiled, and this time, I could feel it. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

I inhaled my food like I hadn't eaten in weeks, when in reality, it was only a day or so. I was more than happy to finish off the rest of Edward's, and when Alice came back, hers as well. Of course, afterwards, I felt like a total pig. I don't think I've ever said sorry so many times in my life.

After my fest, I didn't feel up to doing anything. The doctor came in and said after another night I could go home, but they needed to check my head a few more times first. As long as Edward was there, I could stand to be in that Hell hole. Without him, I would have argued and demanded to be sent home. Then again, I've had accidents, but nothing as brutal as this. They'd probably call me crazy and send me to the Nut House.

To pass time, I had Alice rant about clothes to let me use when the bruising got better and the stitches went away. I could only laugh at this. She always looked at the positive side. I doubt she knew what the word "depression" meant, yet alone experienced it.

When Alice called it a day, she kissed me on the forehead and told me to be good. I just gave her a strange look, which made Edward chuckle. How could I possibly be bad in a hospital, especially since I was stuck in bed ¾ of the time?

Alice kissed Edward's forehead too, which wasn't surprising. She might not be "with him," but that didn't stop her… well, from being herself.

As soon as Alice left, it was just Edward and I. I could feel my cheeks warming up already.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked, standing up to turn on the lamp beside the bed. "Any progress?"

I shrugged. I was growing tired of that question, but I didn't show my irritation.

Closing the blinds, he gave me a quick look, as if asking for my approval. I nodded and moved my hand a bit in an awkward gesture. "Go ahead, I need some rest soon, anyways… How long are you staying?" I ended it with the question that had ran through my mind all day long. I never wanted him to leave, but I knew he had tons of better things to do.

How much fun is a sick person?

"As long as you want, Bella. There are no limitations," Edward said softly, his voice lower than usual. He had put special emphasis on the word "no" and I liked it.

I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, trying to think of an appropriate answer. Saying that I wanted him to stay was a little… demanding. I had grown attached to him, and I knew that it would probably end up with me sobbing, and him explaining his undying love for his ex. Nothing could end well.

"You should go… I know for a fact that you have better ways to spend your time," I urged with a smile. I could last one last night without him. Then again, I had no clue when I'd see him again. It made me sick just thinking about it.

"Do you not think this is an efficient way?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, daring me to say so.

"Edward, I thank you for the hours you've spent with me. Without you and Alice around, I'd be either dead, or insane. You've helped me enough—"

"Ever think someone isn't just doing it to be nice?"

This question made me stumble for words. I looked at him with my mouth a jar and eyes wide. So, what was he here for? A secret mission to murder me once I was awake enough to feel all the pain? I shook the thought away. My ideas were way over the top.

He sighed softly, his body tensing as he tried to explain.

"Bella, do you ever think someone does something for reasons they can't define? Maybe because they have different feels that they don't know how to express?"

"Uh, is that rhetorical?"

He chuckled a few times, then shook his head slowly. "Bella, I'm being serious; very, very serious. Although I've know you for only a short number of hours, I still feel… I don't know, different when I'm with you. Not in a bad way, but in a way I don't understand yet. You draw me in—like a small child that wants some candy."

I was lost—way lost.

"Edward, I'm nothing special, so don't go thinking I need to here it. I'm nothing more than ordinary," I stated flatly, my stare moving around the room, and settling on the ceiling. "I think you should go…"

That was a lie. I had never been a good liar, but he had never heard me lie before. I took that as a advantage.

It took him a few moments to process it, but he finally nodded his head. I could see sorrow stick to his face, hiding his movie star smile. I hated to see him like this, but I had too. There was no way we could ever be together. He wouldn't even consider it—I was way below on the social ladder. I knew that now, and I kept it pushed to the back of my mind, saved for later.

"I'm sorry Edward… I'm just—"

He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door. I swear there were tears in his eyes.

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours—or maybe it was. I didn't bother checking the time, and I didn't care. I just sat there, my eyes boring into the door. I had just let perhaps the best thing that hit me, walk out that door.

I now hated doors.

To bad I didn't hate Edward. It would have made everything so much easier. If he had actually saved me for the fame, he could have pulled me out and that would be that. That way, I would have known better then to like him. (Or was it more?)

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to run into dreamland. My attempts to leave Edward didn't work—of course. I saw him there, in my dreams. I didn't run, or hide, or scream. I did, in fact, do the opposite. I smiled, walked towards him, and kissed his icy lips softly.

I loved that dream.


End file.
